This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Research Goals Investigate the expression and role of some of the protein kinase C family of enzymes on wound healing in intestinal epithelial cells. Specific emphasis will be placed on the classical isoforms [unreadable] and [unreadable] and the novel isoform [unreadable]. Examine the effect of corticosteroid and lysophosphatidic acid exposure on the expression of protein kinase C isozymes ([unreadable], [unreadable], [unreadable]) and their impact on rates of wound healing in intestinal epithelium.